The Fire Wolf
by DOTTOR-K
Summary: An old prophecy is about to come true... someone will make a choice. A new life, new bonds and a new enemy that only 'The One' can defeat. Yes I know this summary isn't great but... it's my first story after all. Rated T for safety. Pairings [OC/OC] Maybe some [Ti/Po]. Bye. Please Read & Review. ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Welcome Home

Okay.. I'm kind of nervous and scared... this is the first time I write something aaand...

I don't know how bad this chapter is.

I had to drink 2 coffes before finding the courage to upload this.

Please review and let me now what I can do to improve the grammar and the other things!

Here it goes. Ciao.

#*#*#*#

WELCOME HOME

(general P.O.V.)

(background song: Most Emotional OSTs Ever: Joy And Sorrow)

It was a happy day, Po the Dragon Warrior, defeated Lord Shen, saved China and found Peace. He was heading home with the Furious Five and Master Shifu... as they walked through the road where Shen destroyed the bridge, they stopped at the sight of something that saddened them... a young wolf crying on a dead body.

"M-m-mother!" she cryed shaking the lifeless body of her mother.

The wolf was probably around 18/19 years old, her fur was soaked with a mix of blood and tears, her vest was burnt in some parts and she was slightly wounded.

Shifu was the first to approach her, he gently put a hand... a paw... a whatever it is on her shoulder, she didn't noticed and she continued to cry and shake her mother.

"I-I am sorry, there is nothing we can do..." He said slowly with sadness in his voice.

She cryed even louder than before but now she turned to face Shifu and in a split of second hugged him tightly. Shifu was a little taken back by her action but he quickly returned the hug rubbing her back softly, not speaking for he knew that words won't make her feel better.

After some minutes, that felt like hours, her cry softened a little and she broke the hug...

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked a gentle and kind voice, she looked in the direction of the voice to see a panda with a weak and sad smile on his face, she shooked her head sobbing.

Po was about to speak again, but Tigress was faster "Maybe she can come with us"

The face of the wolf lit up a little as she continued to sob, in the meantime Shifu was stroking his beard showing that he was thinking "That is a good idea" He said smiling at the wolf who gave a weak smile and hugged Shifu... again.

"What is your name?" Asked the red panda "A *sniff* Alina"...

"Alina, I am Master Shifu, they" He said pointing at the others who waved their hands "are the Furious Five and the Dragon warrior" At those words her eyes went wide open and she looked at them in disbelief.

At this Shifu chuckled a little.

She then looked down to see her mother... "We sould bury her, get you cleaned and patched up and head for the palace... okay" Said Shifu placing a paw on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked back at her mother and nodded slowly.

They cleaned and patched her... then buryed her mother in the graveyard.

She was sad, but she was going to live at the Jade Palace... she thanked them for that.

The return trip was quiet and everyone was thinking about what appened... Shen, Po 'Death' and Alina.

As soon as they entered the Valley the villagers cheered at the return of their heroes that were heading to the stairs of the Palace. When they where in front of the stairs they heard something "Whoa" Alina exclaimed staring in awe at the stairs.

Everyone chuckled exept for Po "Ah, my old enemy... STAIRS" At this statement even Alina was chuckling.

They arrived at the top... Po fell face first on the concrete floor... "Welcome Home" Said Shifu smiling at Alina.

Ooookay... Please review!

Till next time!


	2. War Never Changes

Okay, here's the next chapter.

"WAR NEVER CHANGES"

Far away in space and time...

(soldier P.O.V.)

"Ok Tom I will talk to her... but you owe me a beer when we get back to the HQ!"

I said raising my voice at the end.

"Oh no! I will give you a fridge filled with beer if you do that Wolfe! He replied laughing.

"YES!" I exclaimed happily "Deal?" I asked "Deal" Replied Tom.

"Perfect! Now we should go befor-" I stopped when I saw a group of enemies moving in the woods in front of us.

"AMBUSH!" I yelled grabbing my gun "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I heard Tom yell as they trew a grenade to us "SHIT" I cursed jumping to my side trying to avoid the explosion "Tom move your ass!" I shouted shooting at one of them straight in the head. "Tom where the fu-" I stopped as the dust settled down... and then I saw him

"Jesus Christ! NO!" I yelled killing two of those bastards and ran to take Tom.

I tried to avoid the bullets but one hit me in the chest causing me to yell in pain.

Soon I ignored it and I grabbed Tom... He was barely conscious, his legs missing and he was losing blood fast.

"C'mon man, stay with me!" I yelled at him. He was pointing at something, I quickly turned around only to see a rocket coming straight to us "NO NO NO NO. SHIT." I muttered trying to get out of the way with Tom... But it was too late, I closed my eyes bracing for the 'BOOM' … But it never came.

'I'm dead.' I thought, I opened my eyes "Yup, I'm dead!" I said as I looked in awe at the sight in front of me.

An endless plain covered with tall grass... it seemed alive as the wind made the grass move back and forth and the moon... my god, it was so close... and the stars too.

Those clouds... WOW... they were so bright like if it was sunset and the clouds were pourple fading into bright orange... yet the moon was there.

"Wow" That was the only thing I was able to say... I was... stunned by the beauty of this place... it was so peac- "Hello young one" I heard an old voice say behind me.

I turned around to see... 'What the hell?! A turtle!?' I thought.

"What the hell are you?! And where's Tom?!" I shouted looking around remembering what happened... that... thing... gave no reply, it only chuckled and then said "Time for you to go Wolfe!" "Wait. Wait. Wait. How d-" I tried to reply but everything went black.

Ta-Daaa!

Tell me if I should go on or... just stop.


	3. The One

Here it goes! New chapter, hope you like it!

THE ONE

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

I slowly woke up... but I kept my eyes closed 'THAT was a crazy dream' I thought.

"I've been waiting for you Wolfe" A voice on my left said and my eyes shoot open, sitting on a chair on my left was... a panda "Great, a talking panda... I'm drunk" I said loudly to myself, I was about to close my eyes when he talked again in a

'matter-of-fact' tone "Said the wolf" "W-what!?" I asked confused, he pointed on my right so... I slowly turned to my right only to see a mirror... "What the hell?!" I began then to touch my ears... my face... my fur... "FUR!?" I yelled facing him "what have you done to me!?"

He chuckled "Nothing Wolfe... when I found you at the entrance of my village, you were a wolf already" He said calmly with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by sa- Wait how do you know my name?!" I shouted.

He started to laugh 'Not funny' I thought "I told you that I have been waiting for you" he replied... "What do you mean? Where am I?! And where's Tom?!" I asked becoming more frustrated at every question. His face then turned from a happy one to a serious one and he started "You're in a different dimension where there are no humans, your friend, Tom, is dead and you" he pointed at me "you are here for a reason: you are The One" *'Oh Jesus is getting better!'* "you will have a new life and now you can't go back" He paused for a few seconds to let the information sink in my mind, and then he continued.

"I am Sao, it is my duty to help you control your new powers... I will train you for a week and then you will go to the Valley of Peace, your new home, there Master Shifu will continue your training and he will give you more answers... Is everything clear?"

I took a few seconds to think then I nodded "But... what powers?" I asked confused causing a grin to appear on Sao's face "You'll see soon" He answered "Now, let me show you something" he added with the 'follow me' look.

As we entered a room I was amazed by what I saw "I'm glad you like them... because they are yours" He said smiling widely as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Your new clothes... and your weapon!" said Sao proudly, handing me a bamboo staff... it looked as hard as a rock but light as a feather... I also noticed some fire pattern encravings on it. "Only you can use that... and I will teach you how" He said putting his paw on my shoulder "Now change your clothes and meet me outside" he added walking away. I was wearing the clothes Sao gave me: black silk pants, a black

skirt with no sleeves and on top of those a black coat (like Neo's) with a golden fire pattern on the bottom. I grabbed the staff and tried to fix it to the back when... it fixed itself at the coat. "I'm starting to like this" I said to myself as I made my way out... I really wanted to know what kind of powers I had...

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	4. What you think

Okay. Since this story is pretty bad (I believe you too think that)... I don't think I will continue this story. The 'problem' is that I personally don't know if my story or the way I write is good or bad (bad I think)... and I don't know what you think about it. I won't post new chapters unless someone tells me something like: "You should continue/You should stop". If I see that you like it... I will do my best to continue. If I see that you don't like it I will remove it.

I just need to see what you people think.

It's easy: You just need to write what you think on the box below... and put a name on the box for the name... even if you're not a registered member, you can do it!

Please, it's important. Bye.


	5. Let The Training Begin

**Bikerboy... Thank you! Thanks for saying that! As promised here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

"If you want to test a man character, give him power"

- Abraham Lincoln

LET THE TRAINING BEGIN

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

I went out of the house and I was welcomed by the sight of a village surrounded by high mountains... there were a lot of rice paddies with... other pandas with rice hats working in them. The sun was high like midday or something close to it... but even tough the sun, it was cold almost like winter... a col breeze touched my ski- … fur …

I have to get used to that.

It was... a beautiful sight... not what I was used to see back home, the war was slowly destroying every tree and forest... so I was a little surprised to see so much green, but I liked it, I really liked it.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone calling me, turning around I saw Sao in his green robe... he was standing in a sort of small arena.

"Wolfe, come here it is time to see what power you posses" He said "Uh?... Oh yes, I'm coming" I said back still a little thoughtful. I walked until I stopped in front of him "So... what do I do now?" I asked curiously "Water" said Sao "What?" I asked confused... "Earth" He said "Earth?" I asked more confused "Air" He said again "Okay, what the hell are yo-" I tried to ask only to be interrupted "Fire"... why is he doing this?!... "Fire?" I asked now annoyed... as soon as I said fire I felt something hot in my hands, I looked down... my hands were on FIRE! "Aaaaaah! My hands... my hands ARE ON FIRE!" I yelled panicked and I started to run in circle like an idiot shouting, cursing and trying to extinguish the flames... I did this for a good minute, then I realized that no other parts of my body were on burning and my hands... yes they were on fire but they didn't hurt.

As soon as I stopped running I saw Sao... he was rolling on the ground crying and holding his belly in pain for laughing to much "Hahahahaha! *pant* The look on your *pant* face *pant* that was priceless! Aaah!" He said drying the tears and getting on his feets.

"You, what the hell were you doing?!" I asked quite angered "How did this happened?!" I added. "Well Fire is your power" Sao said still laughing a bit "when you think of fire, you trigger it" He concluded.

"Okay... that's how I trigger it... BUT HOW DO I STOP THIS?!" I shouted "That is easy, you just need to think to stop it" He replied... 'Okay... just stop this thing' I thought and it worked "It worksss!" I exclaimed happily.

At this Sao chuckled and said "Now... it is time to eat" and he rubbed his hands together 'Of course, he's a panda, he loves eating' I thought "Yeah, lets eat, I'm hungry" I replied. He walked back to the house and I followed him sitting in front of a bowl of steaming soup, I took a sip of the soup and.. "Man this is good!" I exlaimed surprised and then I drank it as fast as I could... Once I finished it I saw Sao, who already finished his soup, looking at me surprised.

"What?" I asked "Oh, nothing... just... I never thought a wolf could drink almost as fast as me" He replied "Time for training now" He added walking outside... I sighed and I followed him again.

We were in that kind of arena again "Your power increases your strength, stamina and speed... and you can also heal really fast" Sao said "Heal fast?" I asked confused "Yes, just see" He replied taking a dagger and stabbing me in the hand "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR MIND?!" I yelled looking at him shocked "Look at your hand" He said calmly... I did as he said and... flames and smoke were 'dancing' around my hand healing it "Oh" I said still looking shocked by what happened.

"Now it is time for intense training" Sao said... "Oh god" I replied scared by what could happen.

A week passed, Sao taught me how to, almost completely, control my power... now I was really strong and... my god I was fast! Running on all fours at that speed was amazing. He also taught me how to use my power with my staff... and some basic kung-fu stuff.

I tried to ask him where I was exactly or what year... but he always said "Shifu will answer". Now it was time for me to go to this 'Valley of Peace' and seek for 'Master Shifu'... I was at the exit of the village "Thanks Sao for... well, everything" I said "will I ever see you again?" I added "In due time you will see me... but for now, goodbye Wolfe" Said Sao with a smile and he put a paw on my shoulder... "Goodbye Sao" I said doing the same.

After the goodbyes I was ready... I was facing the woods, I inhaled deeply and then I said "Time to go on an Adventure!"

**Wow, this was a long one! Hope you like it!**

**Next chapter will be up in 1 to 3 days!**


	6. The Journey And The Croc

**Lola3934... Wow... thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you like this story, you brought a smile to my face and I can't get rid of it. I will try to do longer chapters.**

**Here it is, hope you like it!**

THE JOURNEY AND THE CROC

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

"Time to go on an Adventure"

"Go south"... that's the only tip he gave me... and so I did, I was now in the bamboo forest and Sao's village was still visible behind me. It was early morning the bamboo trees were filtering the weak rays of the sun, I was walking and not running to enjoy the nature around me, and only the sound of the morning breeze and my steps could be heard. I walked for hours just looking around... something I haven't done for a year or more, it was... relaxing, until I realized something: I had time to think... a LOT of time to think.

That was something I hated... thinking of what happened, what is happening and what could happen... thinking always brought back bad memories... memories of the war... the war that killed my brother, the war that killed my friend... that was killing everybody... including me. Yes, I died, but... now I was alive, I was a wolf! In a world of animals and I had powers... because I was 'The One'... The one who?! Jesus Christ! I was in a world unknown to me, and yet... I trusted a panda, Sao, why? Maybe because what he said was true? I didn't truly knew... the only thing I knew was that this 'Master Shifu' could give me the answers I wanted... and because of that I was now in this forest.

I was in a mix of emotions for the memories that played in my head... sadness, anger and a hint of happiness... I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed that it was night "Night?! That's why I hate thinking!" I said looking around searching for a cave or something similar... and a cave I found 'This should do it' I thought entering the small cave. I seated down closing my eyes trying to sleep... soon I fell in a dreamless sleep.

*Meanwhile at the Jade Palace*

The Furious Five, Po and Alina just finished eating and they were going to their rooms when the red panda, Master Shifu, stopped them... "Students, tomorrow we will regularly train in the morning but... you will have the rest of the day off since the villagers decided to throw a feast in our honour" He said "and... you will be forbidden to train" He added looking at Tigress "But Master... I-" She wanted to continue but Shifu cut her off "No buts Tigress, you will not train... if you do you will be forbidden to train for a month!" Said the red panda with a commanding tone... everyone gasped except for Tigress... she was just frozen "You can go now" He added "Yes Master" They all said unison bowing and retiring in their rooms.

*At midday with Wolfe*

It was midday when I woke up, I went out of the cave and stretched "Maybe I should run today so that I can be at the valley at sunset" I said to myself... I approached a small stream of water, I washed my face and drank... 'Let's do this!' I thought as I started running... soon I went on all fours and I started to gain a lot of speed.

I ran like this for almost an hour when I realized I wasn't using my power "I love this!" I said and I triggered my power... flames were surrounding my legs and my arms giving me incredible speed and leaving a small trail of flames and smoke behind me "YEEAAAH! THIS IS AMAZING!" I shouted excited.

This time I wasn't thinking or looking around, I was just running enjoying the wind blowing through my fur... the time seemed to be extremely fast as it was already sunset and I wasn't in the forest any longer... but to me those hours felt like minutes... I then saw something and I slowed down getting on my feet and shutting off the flames... "There it is" I muttered looking at a large valley.

The sun was setting off behind the mountains giving off a beautiful weak orange light … Then something caught my attention... a big palace, placed on top of what seemed to be thousands of steps, overlooking the valley, valley that was plenty of life... people celebrating something, laughing and talking to each other... there were pigs, sheep and rabbits... no wonder why it was called the 'Valley of Peace'.

I was walking through the main street, it was all decorated with Chinese lanterns and ribbons, and strangely no one seemed to notice me... "Give me all the money you have!" I heard someone yell, I looked in the direction of the voice... I saw a crocodile, probably a bandit, holding a goose by his neck... in a matter of seconds a viper, tiger, panda, bird, monkey, small green thing, wolf and a small red panda were in front of him.

As soon as the croc saw them... he gulped and dropped the goose "Every time I try to do something you guys shows up!… That's not fair!" He said grabbing his helmet and dropping it on the ground "Just go away Fung, you know how this will end" The panda said annoyed "NO I WON'T" The croc yelled... the group was ready to fight.

'Time to make my grand entrance' I thought grabbing a glass bottle that was on the ground and walking towards them. "Good morning fellas!" I shouted in a happy tone and everyone looked at me confused... I looked at the croc, he looked at me... I grinned and then I nonchalantly smashed the bottle on his head.

"You idiot! Did you just glassed me?!" He yelled holding his head in pain "I don't know mate! Did I?!" I asked sarcastically. He was about to react... but in the blink of an eye my right hand turned on fire and I did an uppercut on him... probably broking his jaw and sending him flying on a nearby wall. 'Well, that was surprisingly easy' I thought turning around to see the shocked faces of the group... they were looking at my hand, how unexpected! I extinguished the flames and said "I'm here to talk to a certain Master Shifu.

Voillà!

This chapter is... different, there are few dialogues... but I can say that in the others there will be more (like in the previous chapters).

Tell me what you think about it!

Till next time!


	7. Memories

**GODSWILL... thank you!... Nononono, he can't use his power to speed up time... you know that when you do something boring minutes feels like hours and when you do something you like minutes feels like seconds?... It's kinda like that... exaggerated... but it's like that. It wasn't clear, I'm sorry for that.**

**BIKERBOY... thank you! I will try to update frequently!**

MEMORIES

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

"I'm here to talk to a certain Master Shifu"

They... continued to stare at me... "Hello? Is anyone there?" I said waving my hand in front of them, the small red panda was the first to snap out of his trance "I am Master Shifu" He said as the others stopped looking at me "Who are you? Why do you want to talk with me?" He asked... he seemed quite interested to hear my answers "Well, that might take some... time" I replied to Shifu... I must say... he looked quite old judging by his voice and his appearance.

"Students, stay here and enjoy the feast... I will talk to the stranger" Said Shifu dismissing the group "Yes Master" They said unison bowing... they walked away looking at the passed out crocodile... 'Mmmh... so those are his students' I thought "You, follow me and we will talk" The red panda said "Okay" I said following him... he was leading me to those thousands of stairs 'Jesus! Those are a LOT of stairs!' I thought stepping on the first step.

"Now, tell me... who are you and why you want to talk?" Shifu asked "My name is Wolfe and... Sao... told me to look for you so that you can continue my training" I answered "He's my... uh... master" I said "I see but... how did you do that?!" He asked curiously "Did wha- … oooh THAT!" I said realizing what he meant "Well, that... fire you saw is my... power. Sao taught me how to control it and... he also said that you could help me control it better and teach me kung-fu" I added... he was stroking his beard "I think I will train you... BUT I want to know more about you" "Thank you... and I would prefer to tell my story when there will be also your students so that I won't need to tell that more than one time" I replied to him continuing to climb the stairs "Wise idea, I will call them" said the red panda as we reached the top "I will show you where the kitchen is, you will wait there" He added leading me to some kind of sleeping quarters and once we entered he showed me the kitchen "Wait here" He said pointing at a chair... I seated and in the blink of an eye he was gone "How the hell did he do that?!" I said to myself as I saw him disappear.

I waited, and waited... and you know what?... WAITED.

It was night now, and I was still waiting... I decided to play a little with my staff... so I grabbed it and I triggered my power... Fire filled the engravings of the staff, I started to swing it and to do some moves with it *someone clears throat* "Gaah" I jumped nearly having a heart attack letting go of the staff, which hit the ground. I turned around and saw Shifu and the others looking at me "Were you trying to kill me?!" I shouted jumpy by the scare "What were you doing" demanded Shifu with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face "I was just... playing around with... my staff" I answered recomposing myself and grabbing the staff "So, can we hear your story?... oh, just if you're done playing around" Said Shifu chuckling "Yes I'm done" I said placing the staff on my back... they all seated and I did the same... I looked at them and then I inhaled deeply "I'm Wolfe, I was a... soldier... about a week ago I was killed in an ambush but... I woke up in a mountain village of this world" I said taking a small break and looking at the ground "I was no longer... human... I was a wolf. Sao, my master, told me I had a power and he helped me control it" I continued turning my hands on fire "He told me I was alive because... I was 'The One'... and he told me YOU could tell me who I am!" I concluded looking at Shifu... who... had a shocked face "What's wrong?" I asked confused "That's not possible... he's just a legend" I heard him mutter "I need to meditate! I will see you in the morning" He said running away and muttering something.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confused by Shifu's actions... everyone looked as confused as me "Maybe 'cause you're a big furball" The... mantis?... said "What did you just called me?!" I asked as I got up and walked towards him "Big... Furreball" He said again... I was about to attack him when the monkey stopped me "Don't mind him... he's drunk" He said calmly "Imma not drunke sweetheart!" Said the mantis falling off of the table unconscious... at this everyone, including me, was laughing... except for the tiger... she was just facepalming herself.

Soon the laughter ceased... "Soo... what do I do now?" I asked, not knowing what to do "Well, since he said he will see you tomorrow... I think you should sleep at the palace" Said the snake with a kind smile "You sure?.. I mean... I just got here an-" I tried to say, surprised by her kindness "I'm sure" She confirmed "Thank you... Do you mind telling me your names?" I asked "I'm Viper" The snake said "Crane" "Alina" "Monkey and... he's Mantis" "Tigress" "Po" "Pleased to meet you" I said with a smile of my own.

"We should go to sleep now" Tigress said in a commanding tone getting up and heading for the rooms "Sir, yes sir!" I said jokingly... she just turned giving me the most scary death glare I have ever seen... I gulped "Got it... I won't to that never again!" I said nervously... she didn't say anything, she just walked away "God... she's scary" I whispered to myself, but the others heard me "Yes she is" They all said unison as we started to walk to the rooms. "This will be your room, see you tomorrow" said Viper and they entered their rooms... and so I did... The room was quite small, there were just a mat, a small wardrobe and a candle... I placed the staff on the thin wall and I launched myself on the mat closing my eyes... soon I fell asleep.

*Dreamscape*

Everything was dark... no sounds and no colours... only darkness surrounded me... soon I heard the sound of a big fire, I turned around and saw something I never wanted to see again... my home. My home was on fire and there was someone inside desperately trying to get out... I saw his face from a window... he was my brother! I tried to run for the house to take him out... but as I started to move, so did the house... I couldn't reach it and it collapsed.

*Real World*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted waking up from the memory I tried to delete from my head... but it came back. My forehead was covered by cold sweat and my heart was pumping blood too fast 'No, not that' I thought as I got up and tried to calm myself down, but nothing worked... 'A walk, I need to walk' I thought... I opened the thin rice paper door and I went out of the room, I tried not to wake anyone as I stepped in the corridor... but the floor had different plans for me... at every step I took the wood squeaked... surprisingly, as I was at the end of the corridor, no one seemed to be awake.

I went out of the building and something caught my attention: a peach tree, on top of what seemed a cliff. I decided to go there so I walked for a while until I reached the bottom of the 'cliff' that was surrounded by a spiral of rock stairs... I climbed them and soon I reached the top... I was now under the pink foliage of the tree. The sight in front of me was... peaceful: the moon was almost full and it was high in the starry sky... it was giving off a cold but beautiful white-blue light... the river that flowed next to the village was twinkling as the small movement of the water reflected the light of the moon.

There was also a weak cold breeze that made me shiver and made the pink leaves move slowly... it was so normal but beautiful and peaceful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said a female voice behind me... this was the heart attack day... I turned around to see who was behind me... and I saw her, Alina, I didn't noticed her too much before... she was as tall as me (a little more than Tigress), she was wearing a blue-silver silk vest with a gold chinese pattern on it and black silk pants... her eyes were of a deep blue and her light grey fur was shimmering at the moonlight.

After a few seconds of awkward silence I spoke "Yeah... it's beautiful" "Soo... can't sleep?" She asked "I'm not tired, that's all" I lied "You think I'm stupid?" Alina asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow "I heard you yelling" She added... and she seemed a little... worried? "Oh... sorry if I woke you up" I replied "You didn't... but, what was that about?" Asked Alina looking straight into my eyes "It was... just... an old... mem- nightmare" I answered, quickly correcting myself as I seated down laying my back to the trunk of the tree.

"I think you know it's not healthy to keep bad things inside" She said with a kind tone... I looked up to her and saw her eyes... she really seemed worried "Why are you worried? You barely know my name!" I asked, surprised to see someone worried about me "That's enough for me. Now tell me what's troubling you" She replied smiling.

I sighed "Maybe you're right" I said patting the ground next to me... motioning her to seat "It may take a while" I added and she seated... I exhaled deeply "I told you I was a soldier, but I haven't said why... a year and a half ago a war was about to begin in my world... I was 19, I was a normal person, but one day everything changed. A crazy man that called himself 'The Savior' showed up, he took advantage of the fear of the people... he said that if they wanted to prevent the war they had to act, because no one would do that otherwise... he gathered an entire army and THEY started the war, the first place to be attacked was my town... I was inside my house with my brother, we heard loud sounds outside and the 'savior' shouted "BEGIN"... as soon as he said that we saw fire, our house was burning, we tried to get out but the ceiling collapsed on us. I woke up the day after, ash was surrounding me, and then I saw him... my brother was... dead... my mind was filled with anger and only one thought was in my head: revenge. I decided to join the army, to have more chances to kill that bastard... but I was wrong: as soon as the chaos started he disappeared... for the next year I fought the 'rebels' but I never found him, no matter how hard I tried... One day I was in a recon mission with my friend/comrade Tom... that is when we were ambushed by those bastards.

I LOST EVERYTHING I HAD BECAUSE OF A CRAZY COWARD!" I shouted in the last part as I got angrier... but it wasn't only anger, also a lot of sadness... my eyes started to water up, and then she... hugged me... "I'm sorry!" Alina said as she tightened the hug.

I was... frozen... why was she doing this? She just met me!... my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something... something I've never felt for what seemed an eternity: the warmth of a comforting hug, I decided to return it "Thank you..." I said

**Wow... this is long! I hope you like it... if I did something wrong or something that can be improved, please, tell me!... Tell me also if you like it! **

**Next chapter will be out in... I don't know... 3 to 5 days? **

**Alla prossima!**


	8. A New Home?

**Bikerboy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it... and I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing it!**

A NEW HOME?

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

Time seemed to be frozen as we hugged, I wasn't even thinking about time to be honest... with a simple hug she washed away my anger and my sadness, I never thought a so simple thing could be so helpful. After I don't know how much time I slowly broke the hug "Thank you" I said as I looked at her smiling "It's nothing" Alina said smiling back and... my eyes were locked on her face... mostly her eyes... those deep blue eyes 'Wow' I thought and then I quickly looked away trying not to get caught staring. She probably noticed, because she seemed to be blushing a little "I think we should go sleep now" She said getting up and yawning "Nah, I'll stay here... see you tomorrow Alina" I replied putting my hands behind my neck "Okay... see you tomorrow Wolfe" Said Alina smiling again and walking away... her tail was swinging left and right as she walked, I was staring at her again... but this time not at her face... 'WOLFE! Snap out of it!' I yelled in my head mentally slapping myself... "Maybe this 'new life thing' will be better than I thought" I said to myself, slowly closing my eyes, and I quickly fell asleep.

*Meanwhile with Shifu*

The red panda was quickly walking back and forth... he almost left a trail on the floor, and then he stopped "No! That's just an old legend!" He said as he made his decision "That's not possible!" He added "Ooh, nothing is impossible Shifu, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Spoke an old and calm voice from behind him... Shifu's eyes widened recognizing the voice "Master?" He asked in disbelief and he turned around to see an old smiling turtle "That's not possible!" Shifu exclaimed and the turtle only chuckled "You already said that... twice" The old turtle said "B-but how?!" Demanded Shifu "That is hard to explain my friend... the only thing you need to know, for now, is that he IS who you think" Answered the turtle.

Shifu was about to speak again, but he didn't have the time for Oogway spoke first "Goodbye Shifu, I will soon see you again"... after he said that, pink peach leaves started to surround and move around him... he disappeared in them and the leaves flew high to the moon until they weren't visible. "But I-" Shifu tried to say, but he stopped himself as he elaborated what his master said... he sighed and his ears dropped... he got in his meditating position and started to repeat "Inner peace... Inner peace... Inner peace... Inner peace..."

*The next morning with Wolfe*

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes... the red sun was barely visible over the orison and a weak fog covered the village... it was something like 6:00 AM.

I got up stretching every part of my body and grabbing my staff... all my movements were slow and I was so sleepy "Man! I really need a good coffee!" I said as I made my way to the barrakks. I entered the building and this time I didn't bothered about the floor, I just went straight to the kitchen... as soon as I entered it I searched for coffee, but I couldn't find it 'Damn there's no-' My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gong and doors opening "Good morning master" I heard "Wolfe?... Wolfe get up!" I heard Shifu shout, I went out of the kitchen "Do you have some coffee?" I asked, and at this Shifu looked confused as did the others "What?" I asked annoyed by their reaction "I just wanted some coffee, okay?" I added... Shifu looked even more confused, after a few seconds of silence he spoke "What's coffee?" My eyes widened "Wait! You DON'T know what coffee is?!" I asked shocked "No" He answered simply 'No! Nooo! This IS a nightmare!' I thought.

"Hey, you okay Wolfe?" Asked a familiar wolf "Uh?...oh yes, sorry" I replied "Shifu, will you train me or not?" I added getting straight to the point and looking at the red panda "Yes... but first you need to know some basic rules" Answered Shifu "YES! … Wait, basic rules?" I asked "Yes: one, you will address me as 'master'; two, you will wake up with the morning gong... and three, you will have only the weekend as days off... understood?" He said in a severe tone "Yes master" I replied doing a fist-palm bow.

"Now go eat breakfast, I will see you all in the training hall" Concluded Shifu "Yes master" We all said unison as he walked away and we headed for the kitchen, where Po served some dumplings "Order up" He said as he put a plate in front of each one of us and he seated... I looked suspiciously at the dumplings, I never tried them... I took a bite from one of it "Oh, this is good" I exclaimed as I ate the others two dumplings in two bites. "What? I'm hungry okay?" I said as they looked surprised at me, and then they chuckled... except for Tigress.

We finished eating and we were heading for this 'training hall' "Soo... you slept well?" Asked Alina walking beside me "Yes, thank you... how about you?" I said "Well... besides Po snoring, I slept well" She replied as we both shared a laugh... and then, we entered a wooden building... I stopped on my tracks as I saw some kind of 'torture hall' full of strange machines "You train with those... things?" I asked in impressed "Yes we do" Coldly replied Tigress. I walked forward and I saw Shifu "Where do I start?" I asked looking around "Here" He replied pointing at a... training dummy? "Uuuh... that?" I asked a little surprised "Yes, that" He said.

I walked towards the dummy and stopped when I was in front of it "Okay, now what" I asked crossing my arms "Hit it! With all your strength" Shifu answered "All of it? Bu-" I tried to reply but he gave me one of those scary looks "Yes master" I said quickly... I took a deep breath and fire and smoke were dancing around my left hand, I used all my strength to hit the dummy... which I sent flying away and doing a hole in the wooden wall "Wops" I said looking at the hole... I turned around and saw Shifu and the others... Shifu was the funniest: he was frozen and he had his right hand open in front of his right shoulder and his left eye was twitching... the others just stared at the hole "Wow" I heard Alina say, so I cleared my throat "How did I do?" I asked Shifu who was back to normal "You made my dummy fly away! You did-" "AWESOME" Po shouted ending Shifu's sentence... I laughed a little for his excitement "Someone wants to spar?" I asked not thinking someone would say "Me" Said Tigress stepping in front of me "Bu-... okay" I said as she entered her fighting stance.

I went on my... experimental... fighting stance... which looked kind of ugly, and I waited for the signal "BEGIN" Shifu shouted... She was fast and really powerful, she threw a fury of punches in my chest, I managed to block or dodge most of them, but a few, and powerful, hit me and sent me back of two feet... I decided to attack so I threw a punch on her stomach, which she dodged easily, and a lot of others in her chest, she caught all but one... and that one was the most powerful of them... it made her fly almost 6 feet back.

Tigress recovered quickly and she was really, really... really angered 'Oh god!' I thought as I saw her charging at me at high speed and she did a devastating double-palm strike which collided with my chest... I flew a lot of feet away and I hit the wall almost breaking it... I was holding my chest in pain and I felt my lungs were like empty "Wolfe!" I heard Alina shout as she tried to help me, but Shifu stopped her... Then I saw Tigress charging at me again "Tigress no!" I heard the other shout... I wasn't thinking, I just felt some kind of force moving from my chest to my hands, I instinctively put my hands in front of me and a... fire wave... appeared and made her fly away from me and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

I saw her ten feet away from me... I got up as the pain diminished "I'm sorry... I didn't meant to do that" I said quickly "Well... I underestimated you, big error" Tigress replied getting up and bowing... I did the same. I walked to Shifu "What do you think master?" I asked curious to know "Well, it seems you still have some hidden abilities that have to be discovered and... we need to work on your fighting style and your skills" He said in his usual tone "For no-" He tried to say but the repeated sound of a bell stopped him "What is it?" I asked... "Bandits"

**Here it is! Hope you like it! If you have suggestions tell me.**

**Tell me also what you think about this chapter... it is good? Bad? If it is bad please tell me what's wrong so that I won't make the same mistakes the next time.**

**Next chapter will be uploaded in a week... sorry but in this period I have a LOT of things to do.**

**Till next time.**


	9. The Wolfe & The Gauntlet Thing

**Bikerboy: Thank you, I'm glad you're still reviewing! Sorry for the wait hope it's worth it!**

**Also thanks everyone for reading my story, I'm glad you're doing it, it means a lot to me!**

THE WOLFE AND THE GAUNTLET THING

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

"Bandits!"

Everyone ran for the village and I did the same... we were running down the stairs "We know something about them" I asked following them "Nothing except they are boars" Answered Tigress and a few seconds later we were at the bottom of the stairs and we saw a group of boars trying to rob a merchant "Gimme everything ya got!" One boar, who seemed to be the leader, yelled at him taking out a knife... the Five, Alina and Po grouped together entering their stances... I just ran for the leader, who seemed to be unaware of our presence, and I turned him around igniting my hands and putting them on his head, he yelled in pain as I made the fire flow on his head and I smashed it on my knee, breaking his nose and maybe also other parts... he fell on the ground unconscious, but still breathing. "Who's next?!" I shouted as I saw the others fighting one or two boars each... they were really good fighters, their movements were smooth and fast, mine were just brutal... three bandits charged at me, one from behind and two from the front... I did the new 'fire wave thing' on the two sending them away from me and I quickly turned around extending my arm to punch the one that was coming straight in the face... my flaming fist collided with his face, he froze and fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes... the two that I made fly away, seeing all of their friends down, ran for the exit of the village.

Po, Alina and the Five were tying the boars they defeated "Well, that was fast!" I stated looking at the unconscious boars "That's what she said!" I heard Mantis laugh at his own joke... I didn't even noticed him before, and now... I glared at him increasing the amount of flames in my hands, he immediately shut his mouth and gulped "That's better" I said satisfied and I turned off the flames... and the others were laughing at Mantis reaction.

I heard a stomach growl deeply, it was Po's "It's time to eat!" He said running as fast as a lightning up the stairs "Is he always so excited about eating?" I asked chuckling "Yup" Monkey said simply also chuckling... we got back to the palace and entered the kitchen where Po was cooking something that smelled really good, we seated and waited for him to finish "You're a quite good fighter" Said Viper breaking the silence "Thank you Viper... but you're all far better, your movements are smooth and fast... mine are just..." I replied "Brutal?" Crane said finishing the sentence for me "You got the point" I said "Here you go!" Po said as he gave us a bowl of noodles and seated.

We ate our noodles... our delicious noodles... and went in the training hall, where Shifu was waiting for us "Resume your normal training, Wolfe... for start you will try the 'gauntlets warriors'" He said pointing at a field of spiky wooden things... "Those?" I asked "Yes, those" He replied crossing his arms 'Okay' I thought as I moved towards the field until I was in front of it "Now what?" I asked looking back at Shifu "Enter it" He said.

I slowly walked into the field and nothing happened, strangely, I turned around to speak to Shifu "Wha-" as soon as I turned I accidentally touched one of the wooden arms 'Oh Oh' I thought as all the gauntlets started to spin... I got simultaneously hit on the back, on a leg and on the face "Ouch!" I coughed and tried to block some hits, I succeeded... almost... I moved forward and got hit a lot of times, I was able to block only a few blows. Now I was out of the field, my fur out of shape and I was breathing heavily "Who the hell gave birth to that... THING?!" I shouted trying to get my fur back to place, the others were chuckling and laughing, even Shifu... "It is not a 'thing', it's a machine that helps us improve our reflexes" Said Shifu walking in circle around me "Do it again until you see some improvements" He added "No way I'm do-" I saw a staff REALLY close to my eyes "Do it" He said severely. I went inside that field again and this time I wasn't caught by surprise... not that it mattered a lot... I managed to block a few more blows but still got hit like if I was a training dummy.

*At Sundown*

I was laying on the ground exhausted, I used that machine for hours and only managed to block half of the hits "See? You improved a little... a little" Said Shifu looking down at me "Have dinner, we will see tomorrow" He concluded dismissing us... I got up and dusted off my coat "Come on! Dinner awaits!" Po said walking to me "No thanks, I'm not hungry" I replied and his eyes widened "WHAT?! HOW CAN'T YOU BE HUNGRY?!" He yelled in disbelief "Look, I'm simply not hungry... but you can have my part" I said placing a paw on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

His eyes widened even more "Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" He said happily pushing me forward "Hey I can do it myself" I said stopping him and walking away on my own "See you all tomorrow" I said to everyone as I exited the training hall.

The weak sound of the flowing water and of the leaves moved by the breeze... 'This valley is just beautiful' I thought as I stood in front of the river I saw from the cliff, I walked for half an hour to get there but, hell, it was worth it! I decided to go there to relax a bit, and maybe take a bath... I needed one. I stepped closer to the water and... I saw my reflex 'I never took a look at the new me' I thought looking at my shaking image on the water... I was quite muscular, not a lot, and quite high; I had short dark grey fur, longer on my head, but the thing that was quite interesting were my eyes... they were lime green with red circles around the pupils 'Woah, that's... strange, I always had blue eyes' I thought surprised to see such a combination of colours.

I placed my staff on the ground along with my coat, vest and shoes... I only kept my pants and I jumped in the water "Ooh yes... this is amazing" I said swimming and enjoying the bath I really needed.

(Alina P.O.V.)

I was seating in the kitchen, with the others, eating my soup... Mantis and Monkey were laughing and chuckling at their bad jokes, the rest were chatting... But I had my mind elsewhere 'Where could he be?' I thought eating and remaining silent 'Maybe I sho-' "Alina? Are you okay?" Viper said interrupting my thoughts "Uh? Yes I just... gotta go!" I replied fast getting up and leaving the kitchen. The floor was shrieking as I walked on it... then a sneaky tail stopped me "Alina... what's wrong?" Asked Viper with a concerned look "Nothing is wrong! I just wanted to find Wolfe!" I answered rolling my eyes "Oooh... so you like him!" She said, an evil smile growing on her face, with a tone that seemed to say 'I knew it!'... I just remained silent as I felt my face heat up "I knew it!" She said proud of herself "Tell me... what-" "Viper" I said trying to stop her "you like about him? His eyes?" She continued ignoring me "Viper" I said again "His-" Viper!" I shouted "Oh... sorry" She said sadly for she wanted answers "Can you let me go now?" I asked moving the arm she blocked "Of course!" Viper said quickly releasing it "Thank you" I concluded, almost sarcastically, running out of the palace.

"Where is he?" I asked myself overlooking the valley and saw someone swimming in the river. I ran down the stairs and went for the river... I reached it and saw Wolfe's coat, vest and staff laying on the grass 'Found him' I thought and a smile formed on my face as I saw him emerge from the water "Hi Wolfe" I said and saw him jump a little "God! You need to stop that sneaky thing!" Wolfe said chuckling and slowly getting out of the water. I stared at him as time seemed to be slow... when he got completely out of the water the moon made his wet fur glisten and evidenced his balanced muscles...

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

"God! You need to stop that sneaky thing!" I said to Alina, chuckling and getting out of the water... She was staring at me, her eyes scanning my body... I felt my face become a burning inferno... I cleared my throat and she snapped out of her trance blinking a few times, when she realized what she had done she blushed madly "Sorry I..." Alina stuttered for she was to embarrassed. I ignited myself to dry my body and felt all the heat flow in it "It's better than a dryer" I said chuckling and putting on only my vest "What?" Alina asked confused "Nothing" I replied calmly and walked closer to her "Soo... why are you here?" I asked as curiosity took over "I was just... uh... I wanted to see what you were doing" She replied quickly shifting her hands as she spoke "Uuh... okaaay" I said, fully convinced, and I dropped on the ground.

After a few seconds she was on the ground next to me, an awkward silence fell and I decided to break it "You never told me your story Alina" I said and she lowered her head "I said something wrong" I asked worried "No... it's just that... it's not a really happy one" Alina replied and her face saddened even more "Want to talk about it?" I asked smiling and putting a paw on her shoulder... She sighed deeply "I was a normal young wolf and I was living with my mother but... one day, about a year ago, a crazy peacock shot a bridge with one of his cannons and... he MURDERED my mother! That is where I met them for the first time, Po the Five and Shifu... they took me with them and I lived and trained here since then" She said synthetically for she didn't want to revive the memory too much... but that was enough, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears... before she could start to cry I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly, like how she did to me, she rested her head on my shoulder and started to sob heavily.

I felt my shoulder get soaked in tears "Ssssh, It's okay... I'm here with you" I said in a soothing tone, softly rubbing her back trying to relax her.

**Okay, here it is! A little longer than the others.**

**Soo... what do you think? Good, bad? Review and tell me.**

**Thanks to the ones that are still reading my story! It means a lot!**

**If you have suggestions or tips or opinion or... everything, remember to review!**

**See ya next time! **


	10. Train Fire With Fire

**Bikerboy: Thank you as always... I tried to put more comedy in here, hope you like it! And tell me what you think!**

TRAIN FIRE WITH FIRE

"Ssssh, It's okay... I'm here with you"

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

I was stroking Alina's back, trying to comfort her and thankfully it seemed to be working... her sobs softened and her muscles relaxed a lot. I slowly parted from her and used a paw to raise her chin, her face was all soaked in tears and her eyes red "I'm sorry Alina... I know how you're feeling, but I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again" I said smiling warmly at her, she gave out a smile "Thank you" She whispered wrapping her arms around me again. We embraced for a while and then... a crazy idea popped into my head "Alina... you like water?" I asked with a smirk "Uh... yeah, why?" Replied Alina "Good" I said as I got up lifting her "What are you doing?" She asked confused "This!" I answered as I readied to launch her in the water... her eyes widened as she realized what I was going to do "No no n-" She said quickly but she was already in the water.

I was looking at the river chuckling... but my chuckling ceased when I saw her rose from the water... her fur was all flattened by the water and she had a scary look on her face 'Bad idea Wolfe' I thought as I turned to run away "Oh no you don't!" I heard her say with a playful tone... and THAT scared me, I started to run but she turned me to face her and pinned me on the ground. Now I was laying on the grass with a smirking Alina on top of me "What are you going to do now?" She asked in a teasing tone... I gulped "I... I surrender" I replied quickly "Wise decision" Said Alina and she playfully punched me on the shoulder, but it still hurt "Ow... what was that for?" I asked faking an innocent tone "For launching me on the river... do not do that again!" She said punching me again "Okay okay! Can I go now?" I said rising my hands in defeat "Nope" Alina replied "Bu-" I tried to reply but I was stopped as I felt her lips on mine... she was... kissing me?!... god! I felt like I was going to explode but I was so taken aback that I couldn't do anything and my mind was all fucked up, just great!

After I don't know how much time she broke it "That's for you being here" She said sweetly, looking into my eyes, and she got up chuckling "Goodnight Wolfe" She added walking away and leaving a frozen me on the ground. 'The hell just happened?' I thought trying to clear my mind 'Am I crazy... or she just kissed me?!' I asked myself, still not believing what happened... Alina, a girl I met barely two days ago... did that? "Oh god, I could use a good drink now" I said to myself getting up and walking towards my stuff to pick it up.

I picked up everything and made my way to the palace with a really upside down mind... 'Okay... back then you needed a long time to kiss someone... and here it took only two days? That's an improvement!' I thought as I walked up the long staircase. Soon I was in front of my room, I slid the paper doors open and I entered the small room and closed the doors behind me. I removed my coat, my staff, put them on the ground and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling... I thought sleep would come, but I was wrong... my head was still full of thoughts, all of them were about her 'Okay... she seems to be smart and to have a good personality, for what I saw until now, and... she is beautiful bu-... no buts Wolfe! That is enough, I know you want this... just shut up and sleep, there's nothing wrong with it' I thought finally taking a decision 'And admit it... you liked it, just... next time try to return it and don't froze like an idiot' I added as a smile formed on my face... I sighed happily, closing my eyes, and soon I was in the arms of Morpheus.

(Generic P.O.V.)

The sun was just rising from behind the mountains and everyone at the palace was still asleep... Wolfe was peacefully sleeping in his room and the only sound that could be heard was a weak hiss... like a burning fuse... a second of silence ant then a loud sound of repeated explosions, like gunfire.

(Wolfe P.O.V.)

"GAAAAAH!" I yelled as I fell from the bed for the scare and then I recognized the sound "Gunfire, take cover!" I shouted at no one in particular flatting on the ground, and I stayed there for a few seconds until there was only silence... I slowly got up and looked at the door... in front of it there was a bucked... filled with exploded firecrackers. I heard the others get out of their rooms and head to mine and I also heard someone chuckle... I realized who was "Mantis!" I yelled opening the door and looking down at the bug... he gulped "It will be better for you if you start to run... NOW" I yelled again at him picking up the bucket "Oh crap" Whispered Mantis as he started to run at the speed of a lightning, I lunged at him and put the bucked on top of him, punching it hard like it was a bell "What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted at the trapped Mantis and I continued to punch the bucket... but soon stopped as I felt an angry pair of eyes on me, I looked up and saw Shifu 'Ops' I thought looking at his angry face "What are you doing Wolfe?!" He shouted pointing his staff at my nose... I was thinking for a good excuse but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Punishing Mantis" I mentally slapped myself for what I said "What?!" Shifu shouted even louder and angered, like he was on the point to explode "He put a bucket filled of firecrackers in my room and lighted it!" I explained quickly trying not to get killed by the red panda.

"Get him out of there!" Ordered Shifu and I immediately did that... I removed the bucket to show Mantis wide eyed and frozen "Mantis, did you do that?" Asked Shifu, now angered at him... but no reply came "He'll be back to normal in a few minutes" I said "Fine, but I don't want you two to act childishly! Is that clear?" He said giving us the lecture "Clear!" I replied quickly "Have breakfast and then come in the training hall!" He concluded sternly and walked away from us... the rest of the group tried to suppress the laugh... but failed and they started to laugh uncontrollably. "Can we go eat now?" I asked making them slowly stop "What about Mantis?" Asked Monkey "Leave him there" I replied coldly and I walked in the kitchen with everyone and seating in front of Alina "Just a few seconds and we are ready to eat" Said Po finishing the soup... I looked around and saw Alina smiling at me 'That's a cute smile' I thought as I smiled back... no one seemed to notice, except for Viper who had an evil smirk on her face 'I don't like that face' I thought "Here it goes!" Po said happily as he put the bowls on the table.. we thanked him and started to eat.

As soon as we finished eating we headed for the training hall... when we were in the corridor we saw Mantis standing exactly where he was before "Poor guy" Crane said walking past him and I did the same chuckling when I saw his eyes still wide opened "Maybe I overreacted a bit" I said walking towards the training hall and making the others laugh lightly... We entered the hall and saw Shifu waiting for us "Mantis?" He asked "Still frozen" Replied Monkey and Shifu sighed himself and shook his head "Resume your training! Wolfe, you will train in the Field of Fiery Fire!" He added pointing at the flaming floor at the end of the hall "That seems exciting!" I said looking at the flames and smiling, I looked back at Shifu who nodded... I ran for the field and jumped on top of it, after a few seconds I heard the fire charging from below me, I waited for it and then I felt the heat of the flames surrounding me 'Like a class of icy water in the desert' I thought starting to dodge the flames "Good job Wolfe!" I heard Shifu shout and the others looked at me quite impressed "Continue" Shifu shouted and so I did, I continued for like an hour until "Wolfe watch out!" Po yelled making me turn around to see... A spiky club flying towards me, and there was no time to dodge it... It was really close but in a split of second I stretched my arm forward and a... let's call it 'orb' of fire... formed in my hand and I launched it to the club, completely obliterating it "What the fuuu..." I said confused getting off the field and looking at the fragments of the club and then looking at the others... who were as confused as me.

"That was AWESOME!" Po shouted in excitement breaking the silence and making us laugh for his behavior "Thanks Po" I said chuckling. For all the day all we did was training and training... and eating... now was dinner time and Shifu just told us that tomorrow will be Saturday, our day off. I was eating in the kitchen with the others "There is a bar in this valley?" I asked "You mean... the one where Mantis gets drunk?" Replied Alina "Hey! I never get drunk!" Exclaimed Mantis (yes he's back to normal...) "Yeah, sure" I said ironically "I bet you can't drink the strongest thing we have" He said with confidence in his voice "What is it?" I asked, now curious "It comes from the north... they call it 'Vodka'" Said Monkey, joining the conversation 'Vodka uh? Finally!' I thought "Okay, I'm in" I said smirking and they all looked at me like if I was crazy... after a few seconds of awkward silence, Mantis broke it "Okay, if I win... you will have to clean all the palace with a painting brush!" He said "If I win... you will have to... wear a dress Viper will choose" I said smirking evilly and Viper did the same "Deal?" I added, he thought for a minute and then he decided "Deal" Mantis said.

We were inside of an old chinese looking pub... I was sitting on a table with Mantis in front of me, a bottle of Vodka and two small glasses, I smirked "Ready?" I asked "R-ready" Mantis said unsure... I poured the Vodka in our glasses, took mine and hit his one time, then it the table "Cheers" I said before drinking it one-shot... everyone went wide eyed and I just sighed happily... Mantis drank his... and he looked like he was about to die... It went like this until I drank 10 shots and Mantis drank 3, the only difference between us was that I was just a little dizzy and he was on the floor passed out "I win! Viper, prepare the dress for tomorrow!" I said happily and I exited the building to get some fresh air.

"You sure know how to drink, Wolfe" Alina said from behind me... I chuckled lightly "Thanks... And Viper knows how to embarrass Mantis, just wait for tomorrow" I replied now laughing lightly and she did the same, an awkward silence fell between us and I decided to look at the starry sky... but soon she, thankfully, broke it and caught my attention 'Three' I thought "Wolfe, listen..." Alina started to speak 'Two' I thought again "I wanted to say that" She continued 'one' "I'm-" 'Zero' I thought wrapping my hands around her and kissing her 'Mission accomplished' I thought as she returned the kiss.

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the long wait but I had too many things to do!**

**Hope you like it! Please, if you have suggestion, questions, tips, comments and other things... just review or pm me! I will gladly accept any comment! Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing this story!**

**Have a good time & till next time! -Dottor_K out.**


	11. Announcement

Hi everyone, I wanted to say that I'm sorry.  
>I have no time to write... LOTS of school tests and other things, I really have no time.<br>I really enjoy writing but... I can't until winter vacation, I'm really sorry.

Hope you understand. Dottor_K signing out. 


End file.
